elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Avrusa Sarethi
) Spouse Alchemist |essential = Always |respawn = No |RefID = |Base ID = }} Avrusa Sarethi is a Dunmer apothecary who lives in Sarethi Farm with her sister. Background Avrusa Sarethi is found at the Sarethi Farm in The Rift. She was once an alchemist with her own shop in Morrowind. Her family purchased the farm and they moved there after they escaped Morrowind shortly after the eruption of Red Mountain. After a few years, Sinderion showed up and asked to stay for a while. He ended up staying for a few decades, becoming an uncle of sorts. During this time, he taught Avrusa Sarethi how to grow Nirnroot and she has been doing it ever since. Avrusa explains that in order to grow nirnroots, the juice of the Jazbay Grapes is needed for its acidity; bringing 20 of them to her will reward the Dragonborn with 5 random potions. Interactions Smooth Jazbay Avrusa needs the Dragonborn to gather her 20 Jazbay Grapes for use in her cultivation of the Nirnroots in her garden. Marriage She is a possible candidate for marriage once the Dragonborn completes the quest "Smooth Jazbay." A Return To Your Roots She is also the person to bring the Crimson Nirnroot to. (She requires 30 of them for research.) Dialogue "We could always use help picking crops if you need a few extra septims." :There's a lot of Nirnroot around here. "Actually, I'm growing it if you hadn't noticed. I'm the only person alive that can cultivate nirnroot from a seed to a fully grown plant." ::How did you accomplish such a feat? "I had quite the mentor. He taught me everything he know about the nirnroot and its strange properties. I haven't seen him in many years. I wonder what became of him..." :Are you an alchemist? "I used to be. There isn't much time for that in my life anymore I'm afraid. I actually owned a shop in Vivec City long ago, but I had to leave all that behind when the Red Mountain erupted. Perhaps someday I'll reopen a shop here in Skyrim." : "Aduri is what some would call a free spirit, but around here there is a tremendous amount of work to be done, not to mention dangers that she is not ready to face." Smooth Jazbay "We could always use help picking crops if you need a few extra septims." :You seem quite exhausted. "Is it that obvious? Sigh. I've got my hands full here. Between the farm chores, cultivating my supply of nirnroot and keeping a tight rein on my sister Aduri, there's little time for rest." ::I could help you if you like. "Really? That would be a pleasant change. One of the ingredients I need to cultivate nirnroot are jazbay grapes... the acidic content of the juice is perfect for the soil. I need twenty of them for my current crop." ::Sounds terrible. Good luck with that. "I don't need luck, I need rest." "Good luck finding those jazbay grapes, they're very rare." (After finding the grapes) "Ah, you're back." "Any luck locating those jazbay grapes?" :I've brought you 20 jazbay grapes. "Fantastic. I was concerned I had asked for too many, but I'm glad to see you proved me wrong. Let me at least give you something for your efforts... finding all of these couldn't have been easy... or cheap." "Come visit again sometime." A Return To Your Roots "I'm a bit busy at the moment, what did you want?" :I've found Sinderion's remains. "I knew this day would eventually come. At least poor Sinderion died doing what he loved, his field research. I told the old fool he should take it easy, but he was too stubborn. Perhaps someday I'll continue where he left off, it's the least I can do considering how much he did for me." (After gathering the 30 Crimson Nirnroot) I've brought this Crimson Nirnroot for you. "You've gathered quite a few of them I see. I'll search through Sinderion's notes and find some more information about the Crimson Nirnroot and its properties." :Here you are. "Thank you. You've done alchemy a great service by helping to complete Sinderion's work. I'd like to give you this tome...it's one of Sinderion's greatest works. I believe you've more than earned it." ::How did you and Sinderion meet? "When I was very young, I was sent to Skingrad in Cyrodiil to study with him. He was a strange Altmer... paid more attention to his research than his own well-being. He lived in the basement of an inn for goodness sakes!" :::How did he end up in Skyrim? "Well, after I fled Morrowind during the eruption, I made my way here... my family had purchased this farm and its all we had left. Years later, Sinderion simply showed up at our doorstep asking to stay for a while... said he was going to do field research. He stayed with us for decades... became an uncle of sorts to Aduri." ::::Then he left for Blackreach I suppose. "One day he simply ran out to me in the field, excited that he'd made some sort of a breakthrough and he was going to head out on another trip. He never returned. From the journal you discovered, I'm sure you know the rest." Conversations Tilled fields Avrusa: "Aduri, how come the fields haven't been tilled like I asked?" Aduri: "Because it's boring. The fields are going to do fine... you don't have to dote over them so much." Avrusa: "Boring? That food is paying for everything. If we lose even a single crop, we could starve or be forced to beg. I won't have it!" Aduri: "All right, I understand. I'll do it tomorrow, okay? Just get off my back." Leaving the farm Aduri: "Have you decided if I can head up to Solitude yet? I hear it's the best place to meet someone who may be willing to teach me to paint." Avrusa: "I'm sorry, Aduri, not this year. Perhaps next year after the harvest, I don't know. There's so much to do." Aduri: "It's not going to be next year, nor the year after that! You just care about this farm more than you care about me!" Avrusa: "Painting won't put food on the table, but our crops will. Be patient Aduri... it will happen someday, I promise." Crimson Nirnroot Aduri: "Where did all these pretty red plants come from?" Avrusa: "Remember Uncle Sinderion? These are the plants he was searching for... the Crimson Nirnroot." Aduri: "They're beautiful. I can see why he wanted to find them." Avrusa: "One day, these beautiful plants will make us famous and we can finally move off of this farm... thanks to Sinderion." Trivia *The Sarethis were a prominent family of House Redoran in and were next in line to rule after the player became Hortator. *According to the Creation Kit, Avrusa and her sister Aduri are blind, while Karliah has unique eyes. They are the only Dunmer seen in the game that do not possess their race's signature red eyes. (This potentially excludes the Dragonborn.) *Avrusa Sarethi offers 10 per Nirnroot brought to her. *Her married comments are different from those of many of the other marriage prospects, excluding Taarie whom she shares most of the below dialogue with. **Upon moving her to Breezehome in Whiterun, she may comment "I've seen bigger houses. But it's yours, so I like it.." **As you pass by: "What do you need, Love? Ask anything." Also: "You and I, we're the only two people in Skyrim worth loving. That's what I think." **When asked if the store has made any money: "Of course it has! Would you expect anything less of me?" **When asked to move somewhere else: "Oh, really?! And where were you thinking?" **Upon exiting her conversation menu: "Leaving? Take the world by storm, dearest!" *It is possible that her shop was located in the city of Mournhold, as her sister states that she would be fine if they moved back there. However, in Avrusa's dialog she also references having previously lived in the city of Vivec. Bugs *Speaking to her with 20 Jazbay Grapes in your inventory may cause Skyrim to crash. If this happens, simply drop the Jazbay Grapes on the ground, speak to her, exit the conversation, pick up the Jazbay Grapes, then speak with her again. * Sometimes the marriage ceremony will stall when it comes the Dragonborn's turn to say vows. Make sure you save prior to entering the chapel for the wedding. * After marrying Avrusa and choosing to live with her at Sarethi Farm, she may not give you a key to her house. Consequently, the door will be locked (novice), and detection while picking the lock will result in a bounty. If you wait until about 6:30pm, the door should be unlocked, and the house may be entered to complete the "visit your spouse's house" miscellaneous quest, but it will again be locked any time Avrusa and her sister are outside. * With subtitles on, a small typo can be found when initiating a conversation with her beginning with, "There's a lot of nirnroot around here." When finishing it, she will say, "He taught me everything he knew about the nirnroot and its strange properties," though the text says, "He taught me everything he '' '' about the nirnroot and its strange properties."'' Appearances * de:Avrusa Sarethi es:Avrusa Sarethi ru:Авруза Сарети pl:Avrusa Sarethi fr:Avrusa Saréthi Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: The Rift Characters